Bring Your A-Game
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Chitoge's night out doesn't go quite as expected, but she can't resist the smart, sexy and dangerously delicious bartender. Naughty things happen when you bring your A-game ;) RATED M.
IMPORTANT NOTE: I want to make everyone aware that there are fraudulent sites that are stealing works from . These sites are designed to look exactly like in everyway, but with one difference. Every time you visit their sites, they get money. That means they get paid for other people's works, including mine. I DO NOT GET A PENNY. This is very distressing to both myself and others and in many cases has stopped people from publishing anymore. Please note that I ONLY post my stories on . If you are using any other site please click off it. Support your writers, support their work.

Thank you x

SO! I know everyone is waiting for the bigger stories to be updated and I swear I am working on them, it's just I don't have a lot of free time at the moment, and id rather take longer and write better chapters. This and a few others I plan to post are little one-shots I wrote either on the bus to uni or during periods of insomnia. Hope you enjoy! x

* * *

Bring Your A-Game

Chitoge was in desperate need of a good night out. She'd had yet another long day at her office and was positively fed up of corporate business. She just needed to let her hair down. Not that working in one of the busiest fashion companies of Japan wasn't her dream job, it certainly was. The hustle and bustle as new designers flooded her office with brightly coloured dresses and shoes and bags to match. It was just every once in a while she needed to unwind and let out some of the stress of the day. Fortunately for her, Chitoge's roommate loved to party.

"Hey girl!" Kosaki smiled as she appeared from the bathroom, her hair tucked up in a towel. "You'll never guess which two hot single ladies have been invited to a party tonight"

Chitoge smiled and rolled her eyes. "Mrs Chi and Mrs Kohn from downstairs?" she teased.

Kosaki smirked. "I think those two have had their party years long ago. No silly, us!"

"Ahhh" Chitoge smiled. "I could actually really do with getting out and having some fun. Where's the party at and who for?"

"You know that new club, Fierce? It's there in a private function room! We'll have our own bar and everything! And it's for one of the guys at work. It's his birthday or something" she giggled.

Chitoge rolled her eyes once again at her friends outgoing nature. Kosaki worked in a local law firm and often flirted with the men there, clients or staff. This was most likely some obscure meeting of a guy she barely knew. Still, Chitoge liked the idea of a private room at the latest trendy club. She flashed Kosaki a smile before standing. "Well then I'm going to need to change!" she called.

* * *

Fierce was incredibly stylish and modern, with black and white walls, a smooth black floor and smart little seating booths with white leather couches. The private function room was even more stylish, with little loveseats dotted around the outside, a small private bar that looked like something you would find at a beach, and a smooth black dancefloor. The room itself wasn't huge, but with all the people inside it felt like a real night club.

"Oh man it's awesome!" Kosaki grinned, pulling Chitoge further into the room. Her scarlet dress hugged her curves tightly, stopping just below her ass. Chitoge had to admire her roommates' confidence. She herself had opted for a sleek black dress ending just above the knee, with a criss-cross design around her chest.

"It is pretty neat" Chitoge agreed, taking note of the room. "We should probably go and introduce ourselves to the host"

Kosaki grinned. "I can't even remember his name" she laughed. "Let's go get a drink!"

The pair squeezed their way across the crowded dancefloor to the private bar. Rows and rows of alcohol bottles were displayed on the back and in front of them were neat stacks of glasses. There was only one bartender, a young attractive guy with raven coloured hair. He wore a typical bartender's outfit, with a white shirt, black waistcoat and small black bow-tie. When they reached the bar he had just finished making some girl a very stylish looking cocktail. He turned to the girls and offered them a small smile, although Chitoge noticed him avoiding her gaze.

"What can I get you two gorgeous girls?" he asked, his voice charming and confident.

Kosaki flushed slightly. "We, good sir, will have two of whatever she just had" she smiled, nodding towards the spot where the previous girl had been.

"A tequila sunrise?" he asked for clarification. "Sure" he smiled, having received an enthusiastic nod from Kosaki. The girls took a seat as they watched the bartender first scoop ice into two glasses before adding orange juice and tequila. They then watched as he poured in an additional syrup which sunk to the bottom, creating a beautiful ombré effect. He finished the drinks with a slice of orange and handed them to them. They took a sip almost in unison.

"Mmmm! This is delicious" Kosaki grinned, looking between Chitoge and the bartender. "Isn't it Chitoge?"

Chitoge took a deliberately slow sip, her eyes never leaving the bartenders. "Yeah, tastes great" she smiled, turning back to her friend. "Wanna go dance?"

Kosaki followed her friend after turning and paying the bartender with a wink. They found a spot somewhere in the middle, sipping their drinks and dancing to the beat of the music.

"What was that about?" Kosaki yelled over the music. Chitoge offered her a confused look. "With the bartender" Kosaki explained "I saw the way you drank your drink!"

Chitoge shrugged her shoulders. "I figured I'd have a little fun" she giggled.

* * *

A few hours later and the party was still packed. Chitoge and Kosaki had bumped into Ryan, whose party it was. Luckily Ryan was too drunk to notice Kosaki didn't even remember him, and the two had been dancing together for over an hour. Whilst Chitoge was happy to dance by herself or with other people, she was in dire need of a rest and made her way back to the bar.

The bartender was wiping down a glass, looking slightly bored. Chitoge plonked herself on one of the barstools and waited for him to come over.

"Hi" he smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Whatever you recommend" she smiled back. He flashed her a coy look before turning to assess the alcohol behind him.

He turned back to her with a grin. "How about sex on the beach?" he asked.

"A little rough, but I'm game" she smirked back, delighting when she saw the start of a blush spread across his cheeks. Without another word he set about combining orange juice, cranberry juice, vodka and peach schnapps in a shaker. He added some ice to a glass, shook the shaker in a lavish display and then filled her glass, which he topped with a small umbrella.

"Looks great" Chitoge smiled "and far less messy than the real thing" Before the bartender could reply, she took a sip, letting a small moan of delight escape her lips. "Yummy!"

"I'm glad you like it" he replied, clearing away the juice.

"So is this always what you do?" Chitoge asked, taking another sip of her drink. "Bartend?"

The man looked up at her as he began to wash some glasses. "Bartend? No. This is just part time work for me. I'm actually in training to be a university lecturer" he replied.

Chitoge looked up at him. "A lecturer? But you're so….young" she mumbled.

The bartender smiled. "Yeah well I got my degree a little early and it all sort of spiralled from there. It doesn't happen like that usually.

Chitoge took a sip of her drink and nodded. "So lecturer of what?"

"Human biology" he replied, finishing up the washing and switching to wiping down the counter top. "My specific field of expertise is neurochemistry, though I don't suppose I'll be doing much teaching of that"

"Neurowhatnow?" Chitoge asked, pulling a face.

The bartender let out a small laugh which caused a reaction in Chitoge she didn't wish to dwell on. "Neurochemistry. It's the study of the brain and how chemical reactions make changes to our entire system. Like when people smoke, it delays these reactions and causes slowness and tiredness. Or when people get nervous, an increased heartbeat causes these reactions to speed up with adrenaline" he replied.

Chitoge finished off her drink in an impressive three sips before looking at the bartender with a smile. "And alcohol? What does that do to these…chemical reactions?"

The bartender smiled, picking up her glass. "Well it changes from person to person. Some people get angry, some sleepy, some laugh or cry"

"And some get horny" Chitoge finished with a smirk.

The man before her smirked back, leaning over the counter slightly. "And which are you, Chitoge?" he whispered.

Chitoge felt the rush of colour fill her face as his words drifted over her. "H…how did you know my name?" she spluttered.

The bartender laughed. "Your friend called you that earlier. I just have a skill at remembering names. Comes in handy for teaching. Another drink?"

Chitoge huffed. "Well now you have to tell me yours. And sure, what you got?"

The bartender once again turned his back to her, assessing the drinks in front of him. When he turned back to her, he had a small smile on his lips that Chitoge decided spelt trouble.

"I'll tell you my name, if you can name the cocktail I make" he smirked.

Never one to back out of a challenge, Chitoge looked him dead in the eyes and nodded. The bartender smiled once again, before setting a shaker in front of her. He poured in vodka, gin, Lillet Blonde and ice, before adding the lid and shaking. He then took out a cocktail glass, sieved the liquid into the glass and added a small curl of lemon peel before handing it to Chitoge.

"So, what did I make you?" the bartender asked.

Chitoge's face gave nothing away. She swirled the glass around, smelt it several times and took a sip, never once taking her eyes off the bartender. With a victorious smile she yelled "Vesper! It's called a Vesper!"

The bartender offered her a small clap, unable to hide the shock on his face. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"College teaches you many things" she smirked. "Now come on, pay up"

The bartender let out a small sigh. "Raku, my names Raku" he said.

"Raku" Chitoge repeated. "Ra-ku. Yeah, I like it!" she grinned, sipping her drink. "It suits you"

Raku rolled his eyes. "It's not the best name, but it's what I'm stuck with" he shrugged.

Chitoge looked out at the crowd, quickly spotting Kosaki grinding on someone who certainly wasn't Ryan. She saw Chitoge and waved to her, grinning and winking. Chitoge waved back.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question" Raku whispered from very close behind her. Chitoge shivered at the way he said the words as though he already knew the answer. She turned back to him, taking a sharp breath when her face almost came into contact with his.

"Well since you like guessing games, why don't you tell me?" she replied in a voice that wasn't completely steady.

Raku moved back slightly and grinned. "Well, I don't think you're the angry type. You haven't shown one sign of anger at all yet. So I'll rule that one out. You're not crying, so that can go too. You may be the kind who laughs, but you haven't broken out into a fit of giggles on me, which is what I would expect. So maybe you're one of the lucky ones where alcohol simply doesn't affect you" he concluded.

Chitoge looked at him a little confused. "So what's your answer?"

Raku leaned over the bar towards her, his eyes bearing into hers. A hand softly glided up and down her arm, making her shiver. Unable to break the contact, she waited for him to speak. "You're not out there dancing, like your friend. So I don't think alcohol makes you silly" he murmured, his words hot on her lips. "You're chatty, but I would guess no more than normal". Chitoge swore his lips were closer to hers somehow. Her breathing stopped altogether, her heart pounded harder than a drum and her eyes flickered between his and his lips. "I think, the only logical conclusion, is that alcohol makes you…"

"Giiiiiiiirl!" Kosaki slurred, slumping down in the chair next to Chitoge and causing the pair to jump apart. Raku pretended to busy himself stacking glasses and Chitoge took a deep breath of relief and annoyance.

"Hey you" Chitoge replied. "Everything okay?"

Kosaki giggled. "You two need to get a room!" she smiled, causing Chitoge to blush and Raku to almost drop a glass. "Things are hotter here than on that dancefloor!"

Chitoge shot her friend a warning glance, silencing her. "I'm just saying" she muttered in a lower tone. "Anyway, come dance with meeee!" she slurred. Chitoge glanced towards Raku, but he was busy serving another customer. With a defeated sigh she followed Kosaki back onto the dance-floor.

* * *

Chitoge knew she would lose Kosaki if she went to the bathroom, but she simply couldn't hold it any longer. She ran off, bursting into the cubicle and sighing in relief. She washed her hands, fixed her hair and prepared to go searching. As she came out, she almost bumped directly into…

"Raku" she said, surprised.

"Hey" he grinned back. "Been a while" he chuckled.

She laughed back, inwardly cursing the blush she could feel arising. "Off duty?" she asked.

Raku gave her a concerned look. "Well, yeah. Party's over" he said.

Chitoge's eyes widened. "Over? But I was only in there like five minutes"

"Yeahhhh well Ryan got with some girl and left. After that pretty much everyone decided to call it a night" he smirked.

"Oh man" Chitoge sighed "…wait. Where's Kosaki?"

"Your friend?" Raku asked "She's, uh, the girl he left with"

Chitoge let out a string of curse words in frustration before apologising. "I better go find myself a taxi home then" she sighed. "Thanks for the company and the drinks"

Raku looked at her as though she had just recited pi. "I can't let you go home alone. Give me five and I'll drive you back" he stated, and before she could refuse he said "I insist"

Something in the way he said those last words kept Chitoge frozen in place as he walked through the door marked 'Staff Only', returning shortly after in a leather jacket and carrying a set of keys. "Ready?" he smiled.

Chitoge followed him out the back of the club to a now almost empty parking lot. His car wasn't anything particularly fancy, but for a soon-to-be lecturer it was slightly understated. Raku held open the passenger door and Chitoge did her best to get in elegantly. Raku shut her door and joined her in the driver's seat. After Chitoge had given him a few quick directions, they were off.

"So how long have you worked at the club?" Chitoge asked, in desperate need of some small talk.

Raku made a small humming sound. "Must be about four months, around the time the club opened. A friend of mine from university is the accountant there and managed to get me the job" he smiled at her. "Oh that reminds me! You said you got your knowledge of cocktails from college. What did you study?" he asked.

"Ah, well. I was in law school for the longest time. That's actually where I met Kosaki. But it just didn't…fit with me. So I switched to business with fashion design on the side" she said, gazing out at the night sky.

"So you're in fashion?" Raku nodded. "Nice"

They continued to drive along in silence for the rest of the short journey, but Chitoge noted it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, when they reached her apartment building she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Well, there you go" Raku smiled "Home safe"

Chitoge undid her seatbelt and paused, not sure of her next move. She turned to Raku as though she was going to say something, but no words came out. He offered her a concerned glance but she still didn't move.

"Is everything okay?" Raku asked.

Chitoge took a deep breath. "Horny. Alcohol makes me really, insanely horny" she muttered, looking up at him "Now we're even". And with a small smirk she turned to get out the car. She pulled at the handle, but a strong arm on her shoulder pulled her back into the car and turned her around. Raku's eyes were darker now, staring into her and freezing her in place.

"Thank fuck for that" he muttered before leaning over and kissing her. Now Chitoge had had her fair share of boyfriends, and with that came a fair share of kisses. But the way Raku kissed her, hungry, needy, like a man who had been waiting to kiss her for, well, hours, simply blew her away. She matched his hunger, the residual alcohol in her system driving her to wrap her arms around his neck to get closer. They separated for air, but no sooner had their lips parted that Raku began to kiss her neck, making her shiver.

"W..would you l..like to come in?" She panted.

Raku stopped his actions to offer her a devilish grin. "Well unless you want me to fuck you in this car right now, I think that would be a good idea"

Chitoge once again paused, considering the naughty idea before shaking herself to her senses and scrambling out the car. With Raku not far behind her, she unlocked the building and raced up the stairs to her apartment. She began searching through her bag for her keys, but Raku stopped her. Spinning her around and causing her to drop her bag, he pinned her to the door and began to kiss her again. Chitoge felt desire surge through her, her usual cares about being seen thrown out the window as she wrapped both legs around the man before her and kissed him back.

"So you want me to take you against the door, huh?" Raku teased, nipping at her bottom lip.

"Keys are in the bag" she smirked back. "But I have an incredibly comfy bed. Or couch. Or table" she winked.

Raku let out a growl that both excited and slightly scared Chitoge as he let her collect her bag and find her keys. She unlocked to door and the two came tumbling into the room. Raku waited impatiently as she locked the door behind them, setting her bag and coat down and kicking off her heels.

"Drink?" she asked, trying to gather some civility in this insane situation.

Raku gave her a look she could only describe as baffled annoyance, striding over to her. "We can drink, sure. Or we can stop playing games, I can strip you of that fucking sexy dress and I can make you feel pleasure like you've never known" he said, his words smooth and dark.

Chitoge's mouth went dry as desire once again took over. "So no drink" she whispered.

The corners of Raku's mouth turned up. "Agreed" he growled before kissing her once more. He backed the pair towards the couch, pushing Chitoge down before climbing on top of her. The position caused her dress to ride up, revealing impossibly long legs and a glimmer of purple lace. Raku grinned, a single digit tracing up her thigh and making her gasp.

"You mentioned taking off my clothes" Chitoge smirked.

Raku paused his ministrations to look at the woman below him. "Wow, if this is what alcohol does to you maybe we should have that drink" he smiled.

Chitoge sat up slightly so she could kiss him. "Oh it's not the alcohol" she winked, slowly peeling off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. She was relieved to see he had taken off the bow-tie and waistcoat at the club and began unbuttoning his shirt. Raku watched as she maintained eye contact, spreading the shirt open and resting her palm on his chest. He wasn't completely toned, but there was some definition there and Chitoge began to trace it with her finger. Raku's eyes slid shut, savouring the feeling. As her hand began to trail lower, he began to involuntarily rock his hips towards her.

"Shit" he mumbled, opening his eyes and stopping her hands. "You're good at that"

Chitoge smiled up at him, helping him out of his shirt and kissing his chest. Raku used his weight to lay her back down and began to kiss down her neck. His hands slid the dress further up her waist, revealing a sleek pair of purple panties that made his heart race. Moving down her body, Raku placed kisses along her legs and thighs, inching closer to her panties. An indescribable scent filled his senses and he couldn't help but find its source. The hand on her thigh slid down and traced the outside of her sex, and Raku couldn't help but smile at the soft moan she let out. He grazed his finger through the centre of her folds and found the source of the scent.

"Chitoge" he growled

But she didn't reply, lost in the ministrations.

"Chitoge" he repeated, louder.

"Hmm?" she mumbled through her lust.

"You're wet" he stated

For a while Chitoge wasn't even sure what he was talking about, but as realisation hit her she couldn't help but blush slightly.

"So?" she teased, grinding against his finger for more contact.

Raku smirked at the naughtiness of her response. "So" he began "we need to get these panties off you" he replied, hooking two fingers under her panties and sliding them down off her legs. He used his hands to spread her thighs and took a moment to marvel at the sight. Soft blonde curls crowned her sex, which was a soft pink colour. But what Raku couldn't get over was just how wet she was, making everything glisten. Her entrance was the source of the wetness, and as a drop oozed out of her Raku couldn't stop himself catching it with his finger and rubbing it over Chitoge's sex. She moaned in response, her body moving closer to his finger.

"Fuck Chitoge" Raku moaned in that voice that went straight through Chitoge. "You're so sexy like this"

Chitoge could only moan in response, delighting when Raku continued to slide his finger all over her. When he tapped her clit, Chitoge felt like she was on fire, her whole body contracting in response. Raku noted the change and continued to tap her clit, using her wetness to slide over it easily.

"Oh god yes" she moaned, her eyes shutting tight as her hands fisted into the couch. Raku took her response as a sign to proceed and he once again traced her clit in small circles. When it was coated in her juices, he slowly began to slide it inside her, marvelling at the liquid warmth he found there. Chitoge groaned and desperate to hear those moans he began to finger her slowly whilst he licked her clit. This was clearly the best choice.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled, her eyes opening wide as she sat up to watch the man below her. He looked up at her, a fire in his eyes as the finger inside her was joined by a second, both moving in a steady pace. She felt her pulse quicken and her legs begin to tremble. "Raku..i'm…" she spluttered, but before she could get the words out Chitoge found herself coming undone, stars filling her vision. She hadn't even realised she had lay back down until she felt Raku climb back over her.

"Good?" he asked, kissing her lips softly,

"Good?" she repeated, incredulous. "It was great!" she replied, tasting herself on her lips and not hating it.

Raku let out a dark chuckle. "As much as I would love to continue here, you mentioned something about a comfy bed?"

Chitoge smiled softly, easing herself up and taking Raku by the hand as she led him through to the corridor which housed the bathroom, hers and Kosaki's room. She opened a door to the left and pulled him in, kicking the door shut behind her. Raku had expected her to go straight to the bed, but she pushed him against the door as he had done earlier. He flashed her an inquisitive look, but she simply smirked, her hands roaming over his chest and then down his legs as she fell to her knees. She made quick work of his belt, unhooking it and dragging the zipper of his jeans down. With a tug they fell to the floor and Raku kicked them off to the side. For a moment Chitoge appreciated the sight of the man left in just a simple pair of black boxers. She had always had a weakness for men in their underwear, and the dark look Raku was giving her was only fuelling this weakness.

"Maybe I should just leave you like this?" she teased, her hands tracing patterns across his waistband. She was attempting to get a reaction from him, but unfortunately he was prepared.

"That is fine by me Chitoge. I've already demonstrated I can make you cum without taking off a single item of clothing" he winked.

She flushed at his words, but was determined to stay strong. The finger on his waistband dipped lower, tracing the outline of a reasonably large and semi erect penis. This time Chitoge had the advantage and she heard him hiss through his teeth. Not wanting to let up, she took a full hold of his cock and began to slowly stroke him through his underwear. The man before her became silent, concentration written on his face. Delighting in this reaction, she tugged his boxers off and resumed her actions. His cock felt warm and hard in her hands, hardening as she continued to stroke. It was smooth, with a single thick vein running along the underside. This time Raku made an audible sound, somewhere between a grunt and a moan, which made Chitoge speed up her ministrations.

"Oh shit" Raku hissed, his eyes opening so he could look at her. She smiled up at him, as she tested different grips and speeds. She leaned closer and Raku realised she intended to put his dick in her mouth. "W..wait!" he urged.

Chitoge paused and looked up at him. "Problem?" she asked.

Raku became flustered. "It's just…if you do that…I'm not sure I'll…last" he blushed.

Chitoge giggled. "Good" she grinned and before Raku could stop her, she placed the mushroom shaped tip in her mouth and began to suck gently. Raku let out a strained moan, his back resting against the door and his hands twitching at his sides. Chitoge felt drunk with the power and gradually began to take more of him in her mouth, sliding up and down as she went. Raku rocked his hips slightly into her, but Chitoge could tell he was holding back. She braced herself, pulling away almost completely before she took the whole of Raku's cock into her mouth.

Something snapped inside Raku. He couldn't be sure of the warmth and softness of Chitoge's mouth, or the way she looked up at him, sexy eyelashes batting innocently. His fisted hands wove in her hair and taking a light grip of her hair he began to rock his hips rhythmically. Chitoge hummed in approval which vibrated over his dick, causing him to move faster. Chitoge matched his rhythm, moving her head as he moved his hips and sucking harder and harder. Raku released her head, marvelling as she kept up the pace on her own.

"Chitoge…if we don't stop…I'm gonna…I'm about to" but Chitoge was relentless, a hand cupping and squeezing his balls as she continued to suck. All to soon he felt the beginnings of his orgasm and before he could offer her any further warning, strands of sticky cum came spirting out the tip and down her throat. Chitoge swallowed it all, smiling up at him as she released his semi hard cock from her mouth with a sloppy pop.

"Yummy" she mused. Raku held his hand out and helped her to her feet, kissing her breathless.

"Holy shit" he mumbled. "You're incredible"

Chitoge blushed and kissed him passionately, guiding them both over to the bed. Raku lay her down, peeling her dress off and delighting in the fact that she had foregone a bra. He marvelled at the sight of her naked and wanton amongst the satin sheets.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, concern now stretching across his handsome features.

Chitoge smiled at his concern and sat up to kiss him gently. "Yes" she whispered "I am". She once again took his cock in her hands and stroked it until it became hard once more. Then she lay back down and spread her legs, flashing him a seductive grin. Needing no further encouragement, he leaned over her and slid his tip easily inside her. The both gasped in delight as Raku continued to fill her tight hole. As they began a steady rhythm, Raku leaned down and kissed Chitoge softly.

"You're so wet" he moaned, thrusting into her a little harder. She mewed in response, her hips thrusting up to his as she matched his every move. The continued like this, passionately moving as one. Chitoge felt herself begin to come close to orgasm and Raku must have noted the change too, for he began to move even faster. Chitoge screamed as release took over her, rocking her body. When she had calmed down, Raku rolled them over so that he was laying down with Chitoge on top. Without waiting for her to recover, he began to bounce her on his cock, the new position driving deeper inside her. Orgasm once again built up, but desperate for Raku to join her she grinded her hips into his, delighting at his response. The two thrust and grinded into one another until they were panting from the force.

"I'm gonna cum Chitoge" Raku groaned, kissing her neck.

Chitoge shivered and licked his ear. She whispered "cum inside me" and slammed into him as hard as she could. Her dirty words drove him over the edge and he came once again, Chitoge clamping down on him and following suit. The two collapsed in a sweaty mess on the bed, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, naked atop of the sheets, it took a long while before Chitoge could even piece together the events of the night before. However, spying the discarded jeans in the corner of her room, it all came flooding back. She sat up bolt right, but Raku wasn't beside her. She climbed out of bed, put on some fresh clothes and wandered out into the kitchen. To her surprise, and slight delight, Raku stood in the kitchen in just his boxers and an open shirt, making what looked like an omelette.

"Morning" he smiled, handing her some juice.

"Morning" she replied, taking a seat as he brought over the food. She took a bite and moaned at it's taste. Raku sat beside her and sipped his own juice.

"I want to see you again" he said abruptly, looking into her eyes. "For dinner"

Chitoge was slightly speechless. "You're not staying?"

Raku offered her an apologetic look. "I really wish I could. But I have practice teaching in well less than an hour. But I need to see you tonight. Promise?" And before she could respond he kissed her so hard it took her breath away so that all she could do was nod. Raku disappeared back into her room, appearing not long after fully dressed. They exchanged numbers and Chitoge walked him to the door. He kissed her senseless once more before heading out to the car. As he left, Kosaki arrived, still in last night's clothes.

"Giiiiirl" she smirked. "We have a lot to catch up on"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! x


End file.
